Princesa de Hielo
by Miyiku
Summary: RusBela. Contrario a lo que pudiera pensarse, Ivan Braginsky no odia la nieve, sino que encuentra cierta belleza oculta en la letalidad del invierno.


"_**Quiéreme cuando menos lo merezca**_

_**Porque será cuando más lo necesite."**_

**-"El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y el señor Hyde" de R. L. Stevenson**

**

* * *

**

Si alguien conocía bien la nieve, ese era Rusia. Y si alguien conocía más que bien cada uno de los aspectos de la gélida lluvia de copos de hielo que azotaba su país año con año era Iván Braginsky. Si bien podía decirse que tenía un cierto resentimiento hacia el agua congelada, y en sus años de infancia incluso le profesaba un terrible miedo, contra todo pronóstico Rusia no odiaba la nieve.

Solía verla desde la ventana, observando con el ceño fruncido cómo consumía bajo el claro manto de mármol helado las cosechas que con tanto esfuerzo él y su gente habían sembrado. La esperanza de ver una verde pradera cubierta con centeno, o mejor aún; girasoles, se venía abajo al primer indicio de un inocente copo de nieve sobre la nariz del ruso. Y lo demás se repetía año con año. Él y su gente pasando fríos y luchando por sobrevivir en tan inhóspito paraje.

Pero fuera de esto, había un lado de Iván Braginsky que casi nadie (o más específicamente nadie) conocía. Contra todo lo que pudiera pensarse, Iván disfrutaba en contadas ocasiones de la nieve. Era un arma de doble filo, estar entre la espada y la pared… Pero no podía negar que la Muerte Blanca tenía su encanto. Fría y letal, era hermosa y elegante. Los pequeños botones de girasol, apenas abriendo, se congelaban inmediatamente; haciendo hermosas (aunque tristes) esculturas de flores inmortales, que durarían intactas hasta que los primeros rayos del sol convirtiesen el hielo en agua y vapor. Así que sin importar el dolor que le causase a él y a su gente, los ojos amatista de Iván seguían posándose en la belleza inerte del hielo.

-Hermanita…- susurró Iván acomodando un largo mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Bielorrusia, quien dormía plácidamente ajena a la presencia y suave voz de su hermano mayor. –Mi pequeño copo de nieve… kroshechnyĭ…- sentado en la cama a un lado del cuerpo durmiente de Natalya, Rusia se inclinó con cuidado para besar con cariño su frente.

-¿R-rusia?- Ucrania abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y caminó un par de pasos casi en silencio hacia sus hermanos. -¿Qué haces aquí? Si Natalya despierta…

Iván sonrió débilmente, acariciando la mejilla de la menor de la familia. –La pequeña Bela es como la primera nieve del año… No tiene piedad y suele arrasar con todo a su paso… Mi gente y yo le tememos y respetamos pero…

-¿Pero…?- repitió la mayor casi en un susurro, extrañada por las palabras del usualmente tímido Rusia.

-Mira por la ventana, sestra…- Ucrania se acercó al ventanal y abrió un poco las pesadas cortinas, asomándose para ver los campos cubiertos de una gruesa y brillante capa de nieve, mientras algunos ciudadanos trataban de retirarla de los caminos con palas y los niños aprovechaban para jugar con ella. –La tormenta de ayer hizo que la gente se refugiara y cerrara puertas y ventanas para resguardarse del inclemente frío… Pero míralos ahora… ¿No se ven felices? ¿Acaso no disfrutan de la paz que se siente en el aire una vez que la nieve ha terminado de caer?- Ucrania asintió en silencio mientras Iván seguía acariciando a la durmiente Natalya. –La pequeña Bela es la nieve fresca, los copos de hielo durmientes que forman el campo níveo que cubren mi hogar.

-Vanya… me alegra tanto que hayas perdido el miedo a Natalya… ella en verdad te aprecia mucho.- dijo la joven sonriente, acercándose para posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hermanito.

-¿De qué hablas, sestra?- preguntó inocentemente Rusia, levantando ligeramente la almohada de su hermana dormida para sacar con sumo cuidado un par de cuchillos que se encontraban ocultos ahí. –La pequeña Bielorrusia me da miedo… tanto o más como el Invierno… - continuó el ruso levantándose para dirigir a su hermana mayor fuera de la habitación, dejando las armas en una pequeña mesita alejada de la cama. –Pero ¿qué no solemos encontrar la mayor belleza en las cosas que nos amenazan? ¿Qué no son los tigres los felinos más hermosos y los letales lobos animales dignos de admiración? El fuego, capaz de consumir todo a su paso en un segundo, es un motivo de festejo y regocijo… y la nieve… la fría y letal nieve… ¿no es el diamante más nítido y valioso?- murmuró mirando por última vez hacia la habitación y a la joven dormida sobre la cama justo antes de cerrar la puerta y prepararse para la siguiente ventisca.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D. Antes que nada dejo establecido que las posesiones materiales son sólo una ilusión. No poseo el concepto de Axis Powers Hetalia ni los personajes de Rusia, Ucrania y Bielorrusia. No escribí este fic con la intencion de ganar dinero, sino con la intención de hacerle un obsequio a mi novia.

Cualquier crítica y comentario, la recibiré con gusto :)


End file.
